Molly Hayes (Earth-616)
Real Name: Molly Hayes Nicknames: Mol Aliases: Bruiser, Princess Powerful Status Occupation: Adventurer Legal Status:'''Minor '''Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Runaways Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Molly Hayes is a mutant. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Gene and Alice Hayes, (parents, deceased) First Appearance: Runaways (Vol. 1) #1 History Molly's parents were telepathic mutants who posed as a doctor and a speech therapist. Their identical power signatures and an off hand comment about being "pureblood" has led to speculation that their union was incestuous. Molly is by far the youngest of the group, and while naïve, she is quite precocious, seeming to know more than she should for an eleven year old. She is the most idealistic member of the Runaways, and is the only one who made a costume. Molly thinks that running away is a great adventure, but has to be continually reminded that her parents are supervillains. Out of all the Runaways, she is the only one who truly misses her family. During a fight with Cloak and Dagger, Molly managed to rip off Cloak's cloak and revert him to Tyrone. Molly admires fellow mutant super heroes, such as the X-Men and X-Statix, and has a crush on Wolverine. Originally she wanted the codename Princess Powerful, but instead Chase dubbed her Bruiser as payback for laughing at his codename. When the Runaways were split up by the Social Services, Molly was picked up by a local branch of the X-Corporation. Three months later, Karolina organized a reunion. The kids decided to stay together rather than return to their new lives in the Leapfrog. During a confrontation with Excelsior, she revealed the Chamber impostor. Molly had a crush on [Wolverine until he threatened her and she then threw him out of The Church they were in building. After this encounter, the X-Men try to take Molly to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning to train. The two teams fight until Emma Frost decides they shouldn't force someone to come with them against their will. Later, Molly is knocked unconscious and wakes to find that she has been kidnapped by the Provost, who uses children to commit thefts. Molly organizes her fellow captives, defeats the Provost, and returns home. After Gert is killed, Molly convinces the group's transport, the Leapfrog, to say that Gert is in Heaven. In the wake of Gert's death, Chase, who usually acts like a big brother toward Molly, becomes withdrawn. Whenever the team separates to buy supplies, Molly is paired with new teammate Victor Mancha. Victor wonders if this is because Molly is the only member of the team strong enough to take him down if he unwillingly goes rogue. Molly promised not to treat the him like a baby, which reveals her own need to be treated as a young adult. Characteristics Height: 4'11" Weight: 100 lbs (45.4 kg) Eyes: Eye color unknown Hair: Hair color unknown Unusual Features: Like her parents, Molly's eyes glow a purplish pink whenever she uses her powers. Powers Known Powers: Superhuman Strength: Molly is capable of lifting upwards of 3 tons. The upper limits of powers have never been tested. Invulnerability: Molly appears to have some-degree of invulnerability when her powers are active. Limitations: Molly tires easily, often falling asleep after using her strength. She is now capable of using her powers for extended periods of time without falling asleep, but she still needs to rest afterwards. Presumably this was because of her youth, and the fact she had manifested her powers earlier than most mutants. Strength Level: Molly has demonstrated super-strength with a limit of approximately around 3 tons. Speculation: Considering that Molly's parents were both telepaths, it is highly likely that Molly will manifest telepathic powers in the future, but clear demonstrations of telepathic powers have yet to be shown. There is also speculation that Molly's strength is psionic in nature due to her purple "aura" that activates with her powers, rather than an increase in muscle mass. It is a possibility, yet unproven. Remember that other characters like Rogue, Spider-Man and Ms. Marvel all demonstrate superhuman strength without having notable increases in muscle mass. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: Molly travels with the other Runaways in the Leapfrog. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Molly is one of the 198 remaining powered mutants after the events of House of M. * Molly's name is taken from creator Brian K. Vaughan's sister, Molly Hayes Vaughan. * Molly is a large fan of the mutants Wolverine and Doop. She sleeps with a Doop plush doll. Trivia * Molly has a collection of hats and she has a deep love for "Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs" cereal. Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Runaways members Category:198